Breakaway
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Akito anda sozinha num parque, e percebe atraves de sinais o qaunto precisa mudar....tudo em sua vida


"**Cresci numa pequena cidade  
E enquanto a chuva caía  
Eu somente olhei para fora da janela  
Sonhando com o que eu poderia ser"**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Akito estava deitada em seu tufon olhando ao longe as pessoas que passavam pela janela.

-Quero sair daqui...cadê todo mundo?- resmunga.

Ela se levanta irritada e se apoia na janela. Uma brisa suave brinca com seus cabelos e um pássaro que estava pousado na arvore veio no pedestal da janela. Akito se alegra pela visita e brinca com ele, o passarinho já satisfeito voa para longe

-Droga eu também queria sair..também quero ...- Akito sai do quarto batendo a porta com força- Hatori tem que me dar atenção, é a função dele.

Akito entra na casa de Hatori com um estrondo.

-HATORI!- grita ela, mas a casa estava vazia e escura.

Na bancada havia um recado.

"Fui a casa do Hiro em emergência me liguem. Hatori"

Akito amassa o papel com raiva, ela decide ligar para ele e lhe dizer poucas e boas. Akito disca para ela, mas cai na caixa postal. Furiosa bate o telefone.

-Em quem eu vou descontar minha raiva?- diz baixinho- Shigure.

Ela disca para a casa dele e quem atende é o Yuki que diz que Shigure saiu. Ela sai da casa bufando e olha as pessoas ao redor. Queria gritar, esmurrar, quem sabe bater em alguém, mas todos estavam ocupados e indo de um lado para o outro que ela havia sido esquecida.

"**E se no fim eu estivesse feliz  
Eu rezaria  
Tentando alcançar o máximo (a felicidade)  
Mas quando eu tentei falar,  
Senti como se ninguém pudesse me ouvir  
Eu queria ficar aqui  
Mas algo me fazia sentir que eu estava no lugar errado  
Então eu rezaria  
Eu poderia fugir para longe"**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson **

Akito começa a andar pelos jardins mas muda de ideia e se dirige aos portões da sede.

Na rua Akito se sente livre, como uma criança saindo pela primeira vez para brincar. Ela olha o sol que brilhava.

-Havia me esquecido como é tomar sol- diz rindo- Até que eu to gostando!

Ela repara no mesmo passarinho que estava pouso na janela, agora ele a observava no poste, e voa para o parque próximo a sede. Kami-sama feliz o segue. Chegando no parque ela encontra as crianças brincando de roda e fica observando. Alguns passarinhos se aproximam de Akito, chamando a atenção das crianças.

-OLHA OS PASSARINHOS!- disse uma das crianças.

Logo eles estavam ao redor dela, a assustando.

-Eu posso pegar um?

-Eu também quero

-Me Também- disse o menorzinho

-não é me também, é eu também- disse uma menina parecendo a mais velha.

Akito começa a rir. Nunca tinha reparado nas crianças, eles era definitivamente curiosos. Então ela calmamente distribui os passarinhos com cuidado entre as crianças, com Akito por perto eles ficavam calmos e as crianças gritavam entusiasmadas. Depois de um tempo as crianças deixaram os passarinhos ir embora.

Akito olhando os pássaros irem para longe.

-Quero ser livre, tão livre quantos os pássaros..quero mudar...fugir...

"**Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar  
Eu irei fazer qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
Irei fazer um desejo, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir  
Saindo da escuridão tentando alcançar o sol  
Mas eu não irei esquecer daqueles que eu amei  
Irei me arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir"**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

-Oh Tia... nos conta uma historia- um garotinho puxou o kimono dela.

-Como disse?- Akito se ajoelhou surpresa para ficar da altura dele.

-É conta uma historia- repetiu a criança

-você me chamou de tia?- perguntou ela emocionada

As crianças se entreolham. Daí timidamente a criança sussurra.

-você usa roupa de menino, mas é menina...talvez você se sinta bem assim mas a gente não pode fugir do que a gente é...somos crianças e você é uma garota.

Akito começa a chorar. Porque aquelas crianças a emocionaram tanto, porque só agora percebia o quanto sua vida era infeliz.

-Titia, não chora...- consolou a menininha menor- Oh...ta vendo essa flor?- aponta para uma rosa e Akito com os olhos cheiro de lagrimas observa a pequena garota- ela não tah aí purque quer, foi purque o papai do céu, disse: Fica aí. Mas ela tah assim bunita purque ela que, num é purque a obrigaram.

Ela retorna a chorar com grandes soluços, e não contendo a emoção abraça a garotinha.

-Obrigada, obrigada crianças...- disse abraçando a todos

-Mas o tia e a historia?

Limpando as lagrimas Akito senta no chão ao lado das crianças.

-Eu só sei uma, que conta sobre os signos chineses e sobre kami-sama..

-Puxa que legal...conta pra gente?

Assim Akito começa a contar a contar a história rodeada de crianças que estavam concentradissimas.

"**Quero sentir a brisa quente  
Dormir embaixo de uma palmeira  
Sentir o agito do oceano  
Entrar num trem que corra muito  
Viajar numa nave espacial, ir pra bem longe  
E fugir"**

**trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Na sede, Shigure estava entrando no quarto de Akito quando é atropelado por Hatori.

-Olha por onde anda- disse Hatori bravo

-Oras, vejo que alguém está de mal humor, foi Akito?- disse em tom zombador atrás dele.

-É justamente Akito, ela sumiu- disse Hatori ainda mais nervoso

-COMO?- Shigure vai até o quarto e não a acha, e corre atrás de Hatori.

-Onde ela está?

-você acha que se eu soubesse eu estaria assim?- bate a porta na cara dele.

"**Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar  
Eu irei fazer qualquer coisa para tocar o céu  
E irei fazer um desejo, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir  
Saindo da escuridão tentando alcançar o sol  
Mas eu não irei esquecer daqueles que eu amei  
Eu tenho que arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir"**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Akito estava se divertindo muito com as crianças, quando um velhinho vendedor de algodão doce apareceu. As crianças correram para comprar e Akito ficou só observando. O velho homem se aproximou.

-Gostaria de um algodão doce?

-não...obrigada...não tenho dinheiro- disse timidamente

-Tome, pegue este- o vendedor lhe entrega um.

Akito aceita e adora.

-É engraçado como derrete na boca- Ela ria da sensação que acabava de experimentar- Eu nunca tinha comido isso antes, tenho certeza que nunca me deixariam.

-Tem certas coisas que precisarão ser mudadas, para começarem a existir realmente- disse o vendedor sorrindo.

-Como disse?

-Só disse que as coisas precisarão ser mudadas...talvez você se sinta melhor assim, não?

-Bem..talvez..talvez eu queira mudar- disse olhando para o chão.

-Então tente e boa sorte- disse o homem se afastando.

Akito deita no chão e observa as folhas das arvores balançando e ela começa a ficar com sono e adormece. Ela cai num sono profundo e sonha com seu pai.

"Akito ainda é criança e corre para abraçar seu pai que dizia

-Akito espero que você tenha entendido os sinais..agora eu não posso fazer mais nada por você, minha filha.

Akito ainda pequena acaricia o rosto dele

-Que sinais papai?

-Só você pode mudar as coisas Akito, só você

Seu pai vai se distanciado e Akito não consegue mais alcança-lo"

Um pingo de chuva cai no rosto de Akito e ela acorda. Ela se assusta com o sono e percebe que dormiu demais. Ao se levantar ela tenta achar o caminho de casa mas não consegue se lembrar e entra em desespero.

Shigure decide buscar Akito sozinho, apesar de todos estarem preocupados e estarem a sua procura, ele sentia que podia acha-la, ele sentia que ela precisava dele.

"**Prédios com milhões de andares  
Milhares de portas em todos os lugares  
Talvez eu não saiba para onde elas irão me levar, Mas  
Eu tenho que continuar, continuar  
Voar para longe  
E fugir"**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Akito anda pelas ruas perdida, o céu havia escurecido anunciado a grande chuva que cairia em alguns minutos. As pessoas passavam apressadas e ela nem sabia que direção tomar. Chorando Akito se ajoelha na calçada quando a chuva começa forte

-Cade todos?..eu quero ir para casa.

Shigure já estava ensopado, tinha procurado em tudo que é lugar, mas não iria desistir tinha que acha-la.

-Akito eu não vou te perder..tenho que continuar a te procurar.

Akito ainda chorava quando ouve um canto de um passarinho bem baixinho, ele estava em baixo dos arbustos se escondendo da chuva.

-Hei, amiguinho, é você de novo- era o mesmo passarinho de antes.

O pássaro inclina a cabeça numa afirmação e voa na direção de Shigure. Akito o segue com o olhar. Shigure ao longe a vê.

-AAAKKKKITTOOOO!- Ele grita feliz

"**Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar  
Apesar de não ser fácil lhe dizer 'adeus'  
Terei que arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir  
Saindo da escuridão e tentando alcançar o sol  
Mas eu não esquecerei do lugar de onde eu vim  
Irei me arriscar, ter uma chance, mudar e fugir  
Fugir,  
Fugir ..."**

**Trecho da tradução da musica Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**

Seus olhares se encontram e eles correm se abraçar.

-Akito- Shigure a abraça forte e percebe que ela está tremendo

-Shigure..eu me perdi...eu fiquei com tanto medo, não sabia mais voltar- Akito desesperada se agarrava a ele e chorava.

O coração de Shigure batia aliviado, ele a tinha achado quando ela mais precisava de alguém.

-Eu te achei...Eu te encontrei e não vou te perder mais...jamais Akito.- Shigure a abraça forte e lhe beija nos cabelos.

Na manha seguinte, Akito acorda nos braços de Shigure. Ele havia passado a noite lá com ela para acalma-la, mas ele não consegui dormir direito.

-O que foi?- perguntou Akito acariciando o rosto dele

-O que te fez fugir? Quer se livrar de suas obrigações? Quer desistir de ser o patriarca..de estar conosco?- Shigure descarregou todas as duvidas na noite inteira de uma só vez.

Akito assustada recua um pouco

-não Shigure...- ela se lembra de seu pai e daquele sonho.- Agora eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer...você está enganado se pensa que eu vou desistir de algo...eu quero ser o patriarca dessa família mais do que tudo.

Com lagrima nos olhos Shigure a beija e a abraçava.

-Eu estarei dos eu lado Akito, para sempre.

Akito se abraça a ele e se reencosta no seu ombro.

-Eu quero mudar Shigure. A partir de hoje me lembrarei de todos os sinais, papai e repito tudo mudará.- disse Akito numa prece muito comovida.

"Quando sonhamos em mudar.

Precisamos de incentivo...

Seja de um sorriso ou de um ombro amigo."

FIM


End file.
